


Movie night

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Grease (film), Love, M/M, Starwars - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have a movie night.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

 

It's Friday and Robert and Aaron are watching a movie, well when i say watching I mean sitting next to each other and savouring the time in each other's presents while a movie plays in the background. Robert is trying not to fall asleep and Aaron is staring at the screen pretending to be interested.  
"Your the one that wanted to watch this," Aaron laughs, tapping Robert lightly on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Bad penguin," Robert shouts, waking up from a dream about...penguins?  
   
"Bad penguin? You have some weird dreams," Aaron laughs.

"Shut up," Robert says, focuse get his eyes back on the telly.

"Why did you want to watch Greece anyway?" Aaron asks, shaking his head at the TV.

"First movie I though of," Robert admits, smirking, "and I'd rather look at you then the TV."

"Mupit," Aaron jokes, shaking him head.

"Oh but I'm your mupit," Robert flirts, making Aaron smile, that smile he always has when Robert says something flirtatious or seductive.

"Yeah, yeah, you are," Aaron says, leaning his head on Roberts shoulder and smiling up at him.

"Always," Robert smiles, kissing Aaron softly on the lips.

"Can we change the movie? I'm sick of all these songs," Aaron says, shaking his head as 'grease lightnin'' comes on.

"Go on then," Robert says, smirking as he watches Aaron take out the disk from the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" Aaron asks, kneeling down on the floor beside the TV.

"I'm just enjoying watching you," Robert laughs, making Aaron blush.

"No seriously what do you wanna watch?" Aaron asks, sighing.

"Starwars?" Robert suggests, smirking.

"Wrong answer," Aaron says, looking though the DVDs, "what about the outsiders?"

"You really have that on disk?" Robert asks, confused.

"It's a pretty good film and its...." Aaron says, but is cut off by Robert.

"Old and out dated," Robert states, smirking.

"Have you ever actually watched it?" Aaron asks, sitting back on the sofa with Robert.

"No but I read the book in school. It's just about two groups that have a big fight with a lot of violent a inbetween," Robert says, laughing as Aaron starts to defend the film.

"I think it's a good film. It just shows how some kids are born into rough family's and others live the high life but at the end of the day they are all human," Aaron says, putting the DVD back.

"What're we watching then?" Robert asks, as Aaron puts a disk in the machine.

"Starwars," Aaron says, pressing play.

Aaron watched Robert more then the actual film. Robert kept either commenting on the film or sitting forward and watching in anticipation. Aaron has to use all his will power not to burst into laughter.

By the end of the film Aaron is half asleep.

"Come on, you have to admit that was amazing," Robert says, when the credits start rolling.

"Geek," Aaron says, rubbing his eyes and getting up.

"I am not," Robert objects.

"Really. You could tell me everything that happens in every Starwars film ever made," Aaron argues, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Is that a bad thing?" Robert asks, seriously.

"Nope because that's who you are," Aaron flirts, "and I love you for who you are."

"Well, I might love you too, Aaron Dingle," Robert says, pulling Aaron toward him with his hoodie.

"What time is it?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Half twelve, why?" Robert says, confused.

"I've got work at eight," Aaron says, pulling away from Robert, "so we can't do this now."

"I don't get why you work on Saturdays," Robert says, disappointed.

"Because me and Adam worked out that he goes to the yard on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I go on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday," Aaron explains, "then we both work at the yard on Sunday till two."

"Surely you can have the day off tomorrow," Robert says, sighing.

"To be fair I've had enough days off this year. I hardly worked at all at the start of the year," Aaron reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah okay," Robert says, smiling at how Aaron sounded guilty saying that.

"Coming to bed?" Aaron asks, walking to the door.

"I'll be up in a minute," Robert answers, smiling softly.  


 


End file.
